Back Alley Brawl
Back Alley Brawl is a challenge in the Dunwall City Trials DLC. Objective Survive each round while killing as many enemies as possible. Description This challenge is a melee-style free-for-all. After every couple of rounds, a rune or a "Golden Merchant" (Griff) will appear. The rune will unlock different powers, and attacking the Merchant will drop Elixirs, Remedies and ammo for the player equipment (including spring razors and grenades). Killing the Merchant will grant the player equipment upgrades. The game is over if you are killed. On the ninth round the Torturer will spawn. He is an incredibly powerful enemy, and if he is not dispatched quickly via stealth or drop assassination he can easily wipe out all the non-City Guard enemies on the wave. On the thirteenth wave, Daud will spawn. Like in the main story, he will freeze time so that he and the player may duel without interruption. The time freeze will last until Daud is defeated, at which point the challenge will continue as an "endless" mode. The game will continue until the player dies. Periodically, Golden Merchants will spawn, as well as Torturers, tallboys, Musical Overseers, and any other enemy previously encountered in this mode excluding Daud. Guide If you are low on health, try letting the enemies in a wave kill each other first. You'll miss out on some points, and high-value enemies such as Assassins will often end up dead by the end of it due to the City Watch's access to pistols, but surviving until wave thirteen should be the primary objective. Since wave thirteen is infinite, any points lost in earlier waves can be made up. Kill your targets as quickly as possible. If a target dies by someone else's hand, you will not receive points. Play cautiously. There is a point bonus for not taking damage in a wave, and losing a large amount of health can cause serious problems for the player, as the Golden Merchant rarely grants more than one health elixir per appearance. Sneak if you can. You will receive bonus points for stealth, and it will be harder for enemies to detect you. Keep an eye on your ammo. Use your sword for rounds with easy enemies, so that your ammo can be saved for harder enemies, like assassins and tallboys, that show up in later rounds. You will gain extra points for creative uses of your powers, spring razors, and other parts of your armory. This includes Blink assassinations, knocking enemies off of roofs or into the Void with Windblast, killing enemies with grenades or using Devouring Swarm. It's advisable to remain on the roof-tops between waves. Enemies won't immediately spot you, and it'll be easier to avoid being trapped between two groups. You can also use the height advantage to quickly eliminate powerful enemies. So long as you're crouched and away from the ledge, Assassins who spawn on the same roof as you will not immediately spot you, so you can use the opportunity to stealth-kill them as well. When dealing with a Torturer, it is inadvisable to face him head on. Instead, either work up enough Bloodthirst to sync-kill him (be careful not to mouse-spam if you have Bloodthirsty II, as the double-slash it uses won't kill him), stealth kill him, or drop-assassinate him. All of these options provide a way to one-hit kill him, and are easier than they seem since he will almost always be seeking out other targets if you aren't immediately visible. Daud is a little trickier, but unlike the Torturer he only spawns once. Fighting him is much the same as it is in the main story. His attacks are very quick, but blocking them with good timing will put him off balance and open him up for a critical strike. Something that's noteworthy: a lot of enemies do spawn with Daud, but because he freezes time they are unable to defend themselves. It's worth quickly assassinating them all before dealing with Daud himself. Use Elixirs only if your health is running low. They are quite rare, even in the thirteenth wave when the Merchant begins to pop up every few kills. Assassins will usually fire off a single crossbow bolt before descending to ground-level to fight. They rarely survive very long after that, as the City Watch guardsmens' pistols alone are enough to one-hit-kill them. In the thirteenth wave, priority should be given to obtaining the Golden Merchant's supplies, followed by eliminating Musical Overseers, then Torturers or tallboys. After that, it's up to the player. Notes *Emily's Doll is located on the crane to your left when you start the game. It can be reached by Blinking onto the rubble on your left, jumping/Blinking onto the first crane, then Blinking onto the crane with the doll. *Nearly every enemy in the game, except most of the assassination targets and Granny Rags, spawn in this challenge. As such, it can be treated as a "training mode" for players planning on doing a high-chaos playthrough. *If the player earns at least two stars, an expert mode of this challenge is unlocked. The only major difference is that enemies will spawn fully aware of you on expert difficulty. Gallery FILE:Dishonored Trials of Dunwall, Back Alley Brawl (No commentary)|Walkthrough Category:Challenges Category:Article stubs